


Human Skills

by Nocturnal_Fox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bromance Stiles/Scott porque yo lo valgo, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Fox/pseuds/Nocturnal_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles no se siente valorado por la manada, siente que todos lo creen un inútil y está dispuesto a demostrarles lo contrario, cazando a los Alphas él solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Skills

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS COSA!!!! Aunque sea atrasado u.u Lo siento, el universo conspiró contra mi estos días y no lo pude enviar antes. Pero conste que lo termine y espero que sea todo lo que querías y un poco más.  
> También espero que te ayude a minimizar un poco los tragos amargos que has pasado en estos tiempos en la Uni. Tú sis me medio ha contado la situación y que sepas que te mando todos los ánimos del mundo. Espero que para estas fechas ya esté solucionado o al menos próximo a ello.
> 
> Te mando un abrazo enorme y un beso. Dudas, comentarios y quejas ya sabes dónde encontrarme.
> 
> Como se lee arriba es un fic regalo de cumple para una gran amiga y ahora lo comparto con ustedes.
> 
> Una vez más. GRACIAS LIHO POR EL BETEO Y LA CRITICA

 

 

Scott no para de correr hasta que alcanza la casa de Stiles, saltando desde el jardín hasta la ventana y colándose por ésta con más cuidado del usual para no golpear su carga. Lo cual es bastante complicado dado que ésta no deja de agitarse y pelear contra su agarre. Y no es hasta que los pies de Stiles tocan el suelo, cuando por fin le ha bajado de sus hombros, que piensa en dar una explicación a lo que ha hecho. Sólo que antes de que pueda decir la primera palabra, Stiles ya le esta callando, asaltándolo con una mirada que jamás le ha visto en el rostro.

\- ¡No, Scott, no quiero oír nada de lo que tengas que decir! ¡Me importa un bledo tus razones, no tenías el más mínimo derecho de tratarme como a un simple saco de patatas mientras los demás arriesgan sus vidas contra esos maniáticos! – reclama Stiles con fuerza, cuando sus pies ya están firmemente plantados en el suelo de su habitación y el mundo ha dejado de dar vueltas gracias a la loca carrera de Scott.

\- Pero, Stiles… - intenta decir Scott, antes de volver a ser silenciado, ahora con mayor violencia que la vez anterior.

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE NO, SCOTT!

\- Stiles…

\- Vete, Scott, de verdad… vete. – le interrumpe, ahora más calmado que hasta hace un momento, pero el enojo aún continua presente en su voz. – Justo ahora estoy demasiado molesto como para escucharte, y no quiero decirte nada de lo que pueda arrepentirme, así que mejor vete de una buena vez. – ordena, porque llegados a este punto está dispuesto a hacer uso de esa autoridad que le ha sido conferida sin querer.

\- Era lo mejor para ti, Stiles, fue por tu bien. – susurra Scott, dando un paso hacia la ventana abierta a su espalda, pero la voz de Stiles le detiene incluso antes de que siquiera dé el siguiente paso.

\- ¡¿POR MI BIEN?! – estalla por fin, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no hacerlo, porque ya es imposible que siga deteniendo lo que le hierve por dentro tras aquellas palabras de su mejor amigo. - ¡TÚ NO SABES ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA SOBRE LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA Mí!

\- ¡SÉ QUE TE QUIERO CON VIDA! – termina gritando también Scott, incapaz de soportar el enojo de Stiles por más tiempo, no cuando lo único que ha hecho es mantenerle a salvo porque perderle es algo de lo que nunca se perdonaría. Porque tiene muy presente que si Stiles está envuelto en todo ese mundo de criaturas que no deberían existir es solo por su culpa. - ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que a pesar de todo sigues siendo un simple humano?! Cualquiera de esos " _maniáticos"_ como tú los llamas, te hubiese matado si no te sacaba de ahí. ¡Eras su principal objetivo! No eres capaz de defenderte como nosotros, no eres tan rápido y sobretodo no eres tan fuerte como te empeñas en creer.

\- Soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi mismo… - sisea sin siquiera pensarlo. - …y Derek piensa lo mismo. – le rebate, porque Derek le hubiese apoyado, le hubiese permitido luchar junto a todos ellos en vez de apartarlo, dejándolo impotente mientras su manada lucha sin que él pueda hacer nada por auxiliarlos.

Es mejor pensar en eso que en las últimas palabras de Scott porque, incluso ahora, después de tanto tiempo, todavía es incapaz de lidiar con sus propias debilidades. Durante un largo momento ambos se quedan en silencio, sosteniéndose la mirada e inmersos en una batalla de voluntades que ninguno está dispuesto a perder. Al menos hasta que una nueva presencia les interrumpe.

\- De hecho, fui yo quién le ordenó sacarte de ahí. – les asalta la voz de Derek, quién se ha colado por la misma ventana que Scott estaba por usar momentos antes, dando por terminado su enfrentamiento cuando ambos se giran para mirarle.

A Stiles no le sorprende que aparezca de la nada, porque después de tanto tiempo es algo a lo que se ha visto obligado a acostumbrarse. Lo que le asombra son sus palabras, las cuales solo hacen que se sienta peor, más inferior, más molesto.

\- ¡Genial! La única cosa en la que ambos están de acuerdo por primera vez en la vida es en que soy un maldito inútil, un estorbo. ¡Maravilloso! – dice sin poder contenerse, mordiéndose el labio al final solo para no romper a llorar frente a ellos dos y hacerles participe de la manera en que se siente. Para no sentirse más humillado de lo que se siente.

\- Stiles, no es nada de eso… - intenta intervenir Derek pero, tal como a Scott le ha venido sucediendo desde el inicio, Stiles no le deja siquiera terminar la frase cuando ya está hablando nuevamente.

\- ¡No me interesan las razones, Derek, ni las tuyas, ni las de nadie! ¡Lo único que quiero en estos momentos es que me dejen solo! – espeta, antes de que algo más suceda. La situación se le está haciendo intolerable y lo único que desea es quedarse a solas para poder desahogarse.

\- Stiles, no me voy a ir a ningún sitio hasta que entiendas que…

\- ¡NO! – estalla nuevamente Stiles, dejando a Derek un poco descolocado por la agresividad en su tono. - ¡Por una maldita vez en la vida vamos a hacer lo que yo quiero! Estoy harto de que siempre hagan, piensen y decidan por mí. Así que por primera vez en tu vida, Derek, haz algo que yo quiero y déjame solo. ¡Los dos déjenme en paz de una buena vez!

Y para su sorpresa, lo hacen. Tanto Derek como Scott se guardan lo que sea que le fueran a decir y se marchan. No sin antes lanzarle una mirada que, más tarde, le hará sentir mal por echarlos de esa manera. Pero por el momento no le importa e ignora el sentimiento de culpa que empieza a gestarse en su interior, ya que está más ocupado en su enojo, la impotencia y la desesperante sensación de no ser lo suficientemente… sobrenatural como para que confíen en él durante las batallas y no le aparten como a un bebé que necesita ser protegido y resguardado.

Porque, está bien, es consciente de que no posee ninguna de las habilidades extraordinarias del resto, pero tiene las propias, que pueden no ser tan sorprendentes pero sí bastante efectivas contra sus enemigos. Y algunas veces, incluso, más que las de la manada al completo; porque el ser un humano le confiere algunas ventajas sobre ellos. Ventajas que perdieron al convertirse en hombres lobo.

Y puede que tampoco sean habilidades como las de Allison, porque, aceptémoslo, la única arma que sabe utilizar es el cuchillo para mantequilla e incluso una vez casi se saca el ojo con él. Pero en general es perfectamente capaz de dejar fuera de combate a unos cuantos de sus enemigos. No por nada ha estado asistiendo con Deaton durante los últimos meses, aprendiendo sobre linajes de licántropos, venenos, antídotos, las distintas clases de acónito y el uso de la ceniza de cerval o _"Mountain Ash"_. Algo que ni siquiera Lydia ha podido hacer, o dominar, pese a tener cualidades para ser buena en todo.

Ahora no solo es el humano de la manada que les conseguía información importante o hacía de carnada de vez en vez. Ahora también se había convertido en un miembro plenamente activo de la manada que puede valerse por sí mismo en ese mundo de peligros inimaginables en el que todos están metidos hasta el cuello.

No importa que algunos miembros de la manada se empeñen en negar sus nuevas capacidades.

\- Ya lo verán, voy a demostrarles lo útil que puedo ser. – masculló para sí mismo, ya fraguando la estrategia que le ayudaría a probar sus habilidades ante el resto, pero especialmente ante Derek y Scott.

 

Realmente la noche anterior Stiles no consiguió dormir casi nada, en parte porque el enojo que aún le escocía tras su discusión con Derek y Scott no le dejaba un segundo en paz. Y porque gran parte de la noche se la llevó reuniendo información, estudiando y planificando los pasos a seguir durante los siguientes tres días. Buscando la forma de eludir los aguzados sentidos licántropos, confundirlos y demás detalles que le serian de gran utilidad. Sin contar con la desesperante insistencia de Scott, que pese a su exigencia de que le dejaran en paz, estuvo mandándole mensajes y alertas tanto por el móvil como por el internet, dejándolo sin más remedio que apagar todo y hundirse en los libros que debía revisar como alternativa a la red.

Lo cual terminó por beneficiarle, puesto que fue gracias a esos pesados libros, y su letra endemoniadamente pequeña, que pudo descansar dos merecidas horas antes de que su padre le levantara para que fuera al instituto.

Aunque el verdadero problema que se le planteaba ese día, lejos de todo lo que tenía que buscar y reunir, era evitar a Scott a toda costa. Cosa bastante difícil porque su mejor amigo era demasiado perseverante cuando se lo proponía. O molesto, según sea el caso. En cierta medida el resto de la manada le tenía casi sin cuidado porque, podía intuir, que no sabían nada acerca de lo sucedido la noche anterior durante su pelea contra los Alphas. Y si sabían algo solo debía ser una parte del panorama en general.

Sin contar que deberían estar más ocupados en lamerse sus heridas.

Además de que Derek no era precisamente conocido por andar ventilando sus problemas, y mucho menos los que le atañían tan íntimamente.

Afortunadamente no se topó con Scott durante casi toda la mañana, al menos no más de lo necesario, y en las clases en las que usualmente se sentaban juntos simplemente optó por sentarse con alguien más, aunque nadie de la manada obviamente. Lo que lo llevó a estar sentado junto a Danny durante dos clases, una de ellas la del profesor Harris, que no dejaba de lanzarle miradas escépticas puesto que, tanto Scott como él, eran prácticamente inseparables.

No fue hasta la hora del almuerzo que se vio acorralado, no por Scott sino por Lydia. Y puede que fuera solamente ella la que se le acercó, pero bastaba con su sola presencia para no dejarle vías de escape. La chica aún ejercía cierto poder sobre él, le gustase o no.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? O más bien, ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? Scott tiene cara de cachorro recién apaleado y tú no has dicho palabra alguna a nadie en todo el día. Lo cual es genial pero no deja de ser perturbador. ¡Asustaste a Danny! – le reclama, como si la última parte fuera la peor de todas.

Lo cual debe tener algo de verdad en ella porque Danny no dejó de mirarle raro durante toda la clase de química, como si esperara que algo realmente malo sucediera. O que Stiles se le lanzara encima después de todos esos desaires que le había hecho en el pasado.

\- Nada importante, Lyd. – responde sin más, restándole toda la importancia que el asunto tiene. Pero Lydia no es Scott y mucho menos Derek, y por lo tanto insiste en su pregunta, avasallándolo con la fuerza de su mirada porque, bueno, es Lydia y puede hacerlo.

\- Stiles. – recalca la pelirroja al no obtener respuesta, en ese tono bajo que empieza a sonar a amenaza e impaciencia, un tono que es preludio de algo que todo el mundo teme.

\- Tuvimos un desacuerdo. – cede, un poco, porque tampoco es tan estúpido como para provocar a Lydia Martin en medio de una cafetería a reventar de estudiantes.

\- ¿Qué desacuerdo? – insiste Lydia, tomando asiento al lado de Stiles mientras juega con un mechón de su cabello rojizo.

\- Piensan que soy un inútil. – dice sin más, en medio de un resoplido que no alcanza a expresar todo su malestar.

\- ¿Piensan? – pregunta la pelirroja, con una ceja alzada porque Stiles no le está contando la historia completa.

\- Derek y Scott. – añade, jugando con lo que se supone es una ensalada y más bien parece el vomito de una vaca.

\- Bien, no es que eso sea una novedad. Derek desde el comienzo ha pensado que no servías para mucho, al menos hasta que te encontró una función en su cama. – dice sin pensarlo demasiado, sin ser consciente de todo lo que implica ese _"inútil"_ para Stiles.

\- ¡Es diferente! – dice Stiles, irguiéndose en la silla y endureciendo su tono por el enojo que se le renueva por dentro.

Lydia, como es de esperar, ni siquiera se inmuta. No más allá de la momentánea expresión de desconcierto en sus ojos.

\- ¿Por qué? – añade un momento más tarde la pelirroja, mostrando apenas un poco de todo el interés que tiene en el tema.

\- Scott me sacó de la pelea de anoche contra los Alphas. No dejó siquiera que pusiera un pie fuera de la casa de Derek, simplemente me tomó en brazos y me devolvió a mi casa.

\- Pudieron haberte matado, Stiles. – ahora la que reclama es Lydia, quizá no esté gritando pero su tono se ha endurecido lo suficiente como para que Stiles note todo lo que implican sus palabras. Y es que, después de todo, Lydia también se preocupa por él. – Jackson no salió todo lo bien parado que hubieses imaginado pese a sus habilidades de lobo, y tú solo eres…

\- _…un humano_ , ya lo sé. El simple humano que no puede hacer nada por sí mismo, no sin la ayuda de los lobos con los que se junta. – le interrumpe, sin ocultar la amargura de su tono.

\- Stiles, fue lo mejor. Derek y Scott, todos en la manada de hecho, lo hacen porque es…

\- No lo digas, Lydia. – le interrumpe Stiles, ya hastiado de la misma cantaleta. – Estoy cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo, soy consciente de que no soy como ellos o siquiera como tú o Allison, pero puedo protegerme a mí mismo y ayudarles con algo más allá que solo leer un libro que a ustedes les da pereza abrir. Ya me harté de que siempre me subestimen o me hagan a un lado cuando las cosas empiezan a complicarse; sobre todo cuando no sabrían ni la mitad de todo lo que ya conocen de los Alphas sin mi ayuda y ese raro interés que esos locos han desarrollado por mí. Como le dije a Scott anoche, ustedes no tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que es mejor para mí. Puedo pelear y voy a demostrárselos. – dijo Stiles, levantándose de su asiento en el mismo momento en el que las palabras dejaron de salir de su boca.

\- Stiles, ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Lydia, alarmada por las últimas palabras de Stiles, pero éste no le hizo el menor caso y abandonó la cafetería.

El resto del día después de aquello Stiles ni siquiera se molestó en disimular que estaba evitando a toda la manada, literalmente si los veía daba media vuelta y se alejaba, especialmente cuando veía a Scott quién, tras una charla con Lydia, había redoblado esfuerzos para hablarle. Pero eludirlo no fue una cosa tan difícil gracias al tumulto entre clases y su decisión de sentarse lejos de él. Solo que para no tentar su suerte decidió no asistir al entrenamiento de ese día con Finstock; porque estaba seguro que su mejor amigo iba a acorralarle en los vestidores con ayuda de Jackson e Isaac, y quizá también Boyd.

Ya después se sacaría un pase médico o algo para evitarse la charla con Finstock. Por lo que en cuanto la campana sonó marcando el fin de las clases se subió a su Jeep dejando a todo mundo tras de sí, poniendo rumbo directo hacia la veterinaria.

Todavía tenía algunas cosas que comentar con Deaton, además de reabastecerse con todo lo que le hacía falta.

 

\- Tenemos que hablar, Stiles. – dijo Derek, como por vigésima vez desde el lugar donde se encontraba frente a la casa de Stiles; impedido para acercarse a ella o al propio Stiles por culpa del círculo de ceniza de cerval que había puesto alrededor en cuanto regresó de Deaton. De donde, penosamente, se le escapó.

Pero por toda respuesta Stiles se limitó a cerrar la ventana de su habitación y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, para desesperación de Derek, que desde la noche anterior no había cruzado palabra con el adolescente. Si meses antes alguien le hubiese dicho que terminaría extrañando las absurdas conversaciones de Stiles lo hubiese tildado de estúpido y le hubiera puesto un buen susto para que dejara de inventar idioteces.

\- ¡Stiles! – insistió, elevando el tono de su voz sin importarle el estar llamando la atención más de la cuenta.

Al menos era una suerte que el sheriff estuviera en la comisaria en esos momentos. A su espalda escuchó llegar a Scott junto con el resto de la manada; venían del entrenamiento de Lacrosse y de la casa de los Argent, sus aliados momentáneos ante la amenaza de los Alphas.

\- ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó Scott, una vez que se colocó a la altura de Derek al borde del jardín, luciendo tan apagado como la noche anterior.

\- Ninguna. – se limitó a contestar Derek, manteniendo la vista fija en la ventana de Stiles.

\- Esto es absurdo, voy a entrar. – oyen decir a Lydia, cansada de toda esa pantomima y dispuesta a sacar a Stiles a golpes si era necesario.

En secreto Derek guardaba la esperanza de que Lydia consiguiera meter algo de sentido común en la cabeza de Stiles, pero la pelirroja no había dado ni dos pasos cuando se detuvo abruptamente, detenida por un muro invisible que le impedía continuar avanzando. Un muro que estaba justo en el sitio donde la ceniza delimitaba el terreno de la casa de Stiles.

Por un momento Lydia no supo qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante tal cosa, después de todo era humana, e inmune a todo lo sobrenatural, y la ceniza no tenía porque detenerla. De hecho todos se quedaron descolocados al ver tal cosa.

\- ¿Qué demonios…? ¡¿Stiles, qué me hiciste?! – gritó la pelirroja, agitando su cabello de tal forma que era más que evidente que estaba furiosa.

Al escuchar el grito de Lydia la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando paso a un Stiles que caminaba con una enorme, y arrogante, sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Yo no te hice nada, de hecho no hice nada fuera de lo común más que hacer un círculo de ceniza para evitar visitantes indeseables en mi casa, a final de cuentas tengo que cuidar a mi padre de todo bicho raro que habita en el pueblo. – respondió Stiles, orgulloso y muy pagado de sí mismo. Scott por su parte sintió que esos comentarios de _"visitantes indeseables"_ y _"bicho raro"_ se referían a él.

\- ¡No mientas, Stiles! Si eso fuera cierto podría atravesar el círculo. – reclamó Lydia, con sus ojos verdes ardiendo por la momentánea indignación.

\- No miento, cualquiera de ellos te lo puede confirmar. – dijo Stiles, señalando a todos los lobos presentes. – Pero si quieres una explicación del por qué no puedes pasar eso es otra cosa, puesto que, técnicamente, tú también eres un ser sobrenatural. – acotó Stiles, sin inmutarse demasiado y pareciendo, más que nunca, un profesor impartiendo una clase.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – esa vez fue Derek quien tomó la palabra, cruzando su mirada con Stiles por primera vez.

\- Su inmunidad a todo lo sobrenatural la hace, en parte, sobrenatural de cierta forma, y la ceniza funciona repeliendo todo lo sobrenatural. – explicó Stiles, de forma escueta.

\- No lo creo, ya he estado dentro de un círculo de ceniza, Stiles, lo que dices es absurdo. – espetó Lydia.

\- Nunca has _cruzado_ un círculo completo, Lydia, sin contar que el hecho de que hayas estado dentro de un círculo de ceniza no prueba nada. Todos ellos también lo han estado. El poder del círculo radica en que nada sobrenatural puede atravesarlo, no que no pueda mantenerse en su interior. La ceniza es tanto cárcel como protección.

\- Pero Lydia ha usado ceniza de cerval antes y nunca la repelió o le impidió tocarla, lo he visto yo mismo y tu también, Stiles. – intervino Jackson, porque él mismo había sido testigo de las veces que Lydia había intentado crear un círculo de ceniza sin éxito alguno.

\- La ceniza en las manos de Lydia no es más que ceniza si intenta usarla, Jackson, Deaton y yo lo descubrimos hace poco, es por eso que no puede crear círculos que funcionen u otras cosas. Ella es incapaz de hacer o usar algo con propiedades sobrenaturales porque las anula; pero si alguien más, en este caso yo, las usa el efecto es inmediato, la repelerá o defenderá como al resto. Todo depende de la fe y la voluntad puesta al crear el círculo. Y en este caso yo no quería a nadie cerca.

\- Esto es ridículo, Stiles, te estás comportando como un niño. – le regañó Derek, dando un paso al frente pero Stiles ni siquiera se inmutó ante su despliegue de autoridad y fuerza, en dado caso lo único que consiguió fue que la postura de Stiles se envarara aún más, y para cuando le respondió lo hizo con el rencor y el enojo acumulado de la noche anterior.

\- Ustedes querían mantenerme lejos del peligro, ¿No es así? Pues se los estoy facilitando, nada ni nadie entrará a mi casa si no lo deseo. No sé porque se están quejando ahora, y no se molesten en llamar a Allison, encontré una forma para repeler humanos también. – y con ello se volvió hacia el interior de su casa, sin siquiera mirar atrás una sola vez.

Aún sin poder creerlo del todo Derek mantuvo su vista fija en el sitio en el que Stiles desapareció tras la puerta, sintiendo, no por primera vez, que se estaba equivocando al tratarlo como lo hacía. Pero a fin de cuentas era su pareja y tenía que protegerlo, tanto si lo entendía como si no.

\- Creo que esta vez si la jodimos, y en grande. – masculló Erika, dándole voz al pensamiento general de la manada.

\- Al menos así estará seguro y lejos de los Alphas. – dijo Scott, que también miraba la puerta de la casa de Stiles con algo parecido al dolor brillando en sus ojos cafés.

\- Por Dios, Scott, en serio no creerás que se va a mantener sin hacer nada, ¿verdad? No después de lo que me dijo en la cafetería. – le atajó Lydia, quien aún se mostraba molesta por lo sucedido.

\- Cuando menos nos dejó claro su punto. – dijo Isaac, ganándose la atención de todos con su comentario. – No es, ni esta, tan indefenso como nos empeñamos en creer.

\- Solo puso una cerca imaginaria alrededor de su casa que no nos deja acercarnos, Isaac, fuera de eso sigue siendo el mismo tonto de siempre. – dijo Jackson, sin guardarse en lo absoluto su desdén.

Isaac le devolvió la mirada como si en verdad no pudiese creer que Jackson no se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con Stiles, y aparentemente así era.

\- Un tonto dices, bien, pero es un tonto que conoce de venenos contra cada criatura en el bestiario Argent y la forma de exterminar a las que resisten esos venenos, un tonto capaz de crear cada uno de esos venenos junto con sus antídotos. Además conoce a la perfección lo que es capaz de hacer un licántropo, sus fortalezas y debilidades, sabe reconocer cada tipo de acónito en el mundo y lo que nos hace, y por si fuera poco es un tonto que ha descubierto la forma de repeler toda criatura sobrenatural y a humanos por igual. Y como él lo ha dicho, puede hacer una prisión o un escudo con un puñado de cenizas. Stiles puede ser muchas cosas, Jackson, pero nunca ha sido un tonto. Te sugiero que pienses en ello la siguiente vez que te dé un vaso de agua durante el entrenamiento o mientras cura tus heridas tras una batalla.

No fue hasta que Isaac terminó de hablar que todos por fin cayeron en cuenta de todo eso. Tras la fachada habladora y exasperante de Stiles se escondía un cazador, que con el tiempo y más entrenamiento, podría llegar a ser incluso más letal que los propios Argent. Y ni siquiera necesitaría de sus armas especializadas.

Porque como decían, _"El conocimiento es poder",_ y eso era algo que Stiles tenía de sobra.

\- No lo dejen sin vigilancia un solo momento, no quiero que tenga oportunidad de hacer nada. – ordenó Derek, sin siquiera pensarlo tras las palabras de Isaac, porque recién se daba cuenta que habían hecho muy mal en siempre subestimar a Stiles. Sobre todo él, que conocía a la perfección su voluntad y capacidades.

 

Después de lo sucedido en el frente de su casa el día anterior con toda la manada, Stiles comenzaba a sentirse mal por la forma en que los estaba tratando, en especial a Scott, quien no había dicho palabra alguna durante todo aquel encuentro; pero que en contraste pareció el más afectado por sus palabras.

Y después de todo eso debía admitir que, realmente, ya no se encontraba tan molesto por lo sucedido y por las acciones de Scott, que evidentemente habían sido orquestadas por Derek, quien se aprovechó de la lealtad y cariño de su mejor amigo para cumplirlas. De hecho, Stiles se encontró a si mismo entendiéndolo, llegó a comprenderlo porque, de haber sido la situación a la inversa, él hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo por Scott.

Pero eso no significaba que les diera completa razón, o aceptara todas y cada una de sus opiniones al respecto; Stiles aún se encontraba decido a demostrarles que era tan capaz, como cualquiera de ellos, de enfrentarse a cualquier peligro que se les presentara. Eso no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Lo que había cambiado era el hecho de mantenerse alejado de Scott, y algunos cuantos más, ya no sentía los mismos deseos por mantenerlos excluidos de su presencia porque, en gran medida, extrañaba a su mejor amigo.

Stiles prácticamente tras aquellos cortos días de incomunicación moría de ganas por hablar con Scott y contarle, con detalles exhaustivos, lo que pretendía hacer para demostrarles su valía, al tiempo que quería escucharle decir lo genial que era su plan y lo particularmente estúpido y peligroso que también era. Todo a partes iguales.

Pero en esos momentos en que la mente le iba a mil por hora, amenazando con explotar por la falta de compañía, no estaba por labor de distraerse con detalles tan mínimos como la reticencia de su mejor amigo a sus ideas más brillantes. Y en parte, en alguna región de su cuerpo y mente, también le hervía violentamente el deseo de que Derek le apoyara, que confiara en él y dejara de subestimarlo. Incluso también quería perdonarlo.

Pero una cosa era perdonar a su mejor amigo por intentar cuidarlo y protegerlo en base a manipulaciones de Derek, y otra muy diferente era disculpar al estúpido de su novio por sobreprotegerlo como a una niña que podía romperse con el más mínimo roce. Eso, sencillamente, no podía permitírselo hasta demostrarle que se equivocaba en todo lo que pensaba de él.

Su enfado hacia Derek no había cambiado en lo más mínimo, mucho menos después de averiguar que le había colocado guardias las 24 horas del día a la puerta de su casa, o lo más cerca que podían estar de ella. Para Stiles era dolorosamente obvio que Derek continuaba subestimándolo, y eso, en gran medida, le evitaba siquiera el ser tentado a perdonarlo.

Como parte del plan que había formulado hacia unas noches, Stiles no asistió al instituto al día siguiente. Todo por obra y gracia de una magistral actuación, según su criterio,  frente a su padre y por la que incluso se salvo de Finstock tras su falta al entrenamiento del día anterior. Por lo que no se había topado con nadie de la manada, salvo los momentos en que merodeaban los alrededores de su casa. Aunque eso no evitó que, cada cierto tiempo, se topara con la mirada de Derek directamente sobre su ventana, observándole cada vez que se le ocurría dar un vistazo a través de ella.

Derek no se había movido ni un momento de su lugar frente a su casa desde que la barrera había sido colocada, ni siquiera cuando sus Betas hacían aparición para efectuar sus guardias. Y si en esos momentos se estaba asomando por su ventana no era, ni por casualidad, por el hecho de querer ver a Derek dentro de su auto, vigilándole y comiéndole con la mirada, como le gustaba imaginarse, sino porque el sonido de otro auto aparcar frente a su casa le había llamado poderosamente la atención.

Y Stiles era una persona sumamente curiosa que era completamente incapaz de resistirse a tal estímulo, nada tenía que ver el hecho de que extrañaba los brazos de Derek, a Derek mismo, rodeando su cuerpo con su calor.

Pero jamás llegó a toparse con la mirada de Derek puesto que su atención fue inmediatamente capturada por el auto en cuestión, se trataba del Sedan de los McCall que terminaba de aparcar tras el Camaro de Derek.

Del auto descendió Scott, quien por palabras de Lydia y para su mayor consternación, lucía como un cachorrito recién apaleado que evitaba con ahínco la mirada del Alpha, ya que, pese a su expresión triste, aún podía notársele el malestar que le causaba la presencia de Derek. No era muy difícil imaginar que, para variar, Scott culpaba a éste de todas sus penas; y esa vez no le faltaba razón.

Lo cual solo contribuyó a que Stiles perdonará más rápido a su mejor amigo, porque el que estuviera molesto con Derek le sumaba como un millón de puntos, además saltaba a la vista que Scott se había percatado de las viles manipulaciones del Alpha. Por lo que, casi sin pensarlo, Stiles salió de su habitación, bajando la escalera de dos en dos con la posibilidad de romperse el cuello por culpa de un mal paso, agradecido de que su amigo también se presentara a hacerle guardia.

Estaba muy cerca de volverse loco por no hablar con nadie, y haber soportado un silencio solo interrumpido por sus propias cavilaciones en voz alta, que la posibilidad de enmendar las cosas con Scott, y evitar una locura prematura, lo llevaron casi al punto del éxtasis.

No había terminado siquiera de abrir la puerta de su casa cuando las miradas de ambos hombres lobos se fijaron en él, obligándolo a hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol para no delatarse frente a ellos, por lo que uso su mejor expresión de indiferencia y se acercó hasta ellos.

Al menos esa ocasión su cuerpo no le traicionó haciendo evidente su desaforado nerviosismo con un corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

\- Stiles. – le llamó Derek, en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro.

\- Derek. – correspondió Stiles, en el mismo tono indiferente que el Alpha había empleado. Los dos eran un par de estúpidos orgullosos, eso nadie lo negaba. - ¿Él va a ser mi celador a partir de ahora? – preguntó, desviando la vista de Derek hacia Scott, quien se encogió bajo sus palabras, como si el solo hecho de seguir obedeciendo a Derek le hiciera avergonzarse más todavía.

\- Viene a asegurarse de que no hagas nada estúpido, Stiles, como al parecer te empeñas en seguir haciendo. – le repuso Derek, intentando de la forma equivocada meter algo de sentido común en la mente de Stiles.

\- Sólo vengo a asegurarme que estés bien. – espetó Scott, mirando de mala manera al que se suponía era su Alpha, al que solamente había aceptado por ser el novio de su mejor amigo, para después sonreírle conciliadoramente a Stiles, dejando entrever un poco de lo mal que se sentía. Stiles también estaba mirando mal a Derek, pero en cuanto escuchó a su mejor amigo sonrío casi al instante.

\- Entonces ya no necesitamos al lobo malo. – dijo sonriendo directamente a su mejor amigo, sorprendiendo tanto al Alpha como al Beta. – Vamos, pediré pizza. – añadió, tomando a Scott por el brazo a través de la barrera invisible, al tiempo que lo jalaba hacia el interior sin el más mínimo problema o rechazo de la barrera hacia Scott.

Tanto Derek como Scott fueron incapaces de ocultar su sorpresa ante eso, Scott porque de un momento a otro esperaba el golpe de la barrera y Derek porque no conseguía asimilar como es que Stiles había logrado hacer tal cosa y porque, dolorosamente para él, no lo había escogido para llevarlo al interior.

\- Y no te molestes en enviar a alguien más, Scott se va a quedar conmigo e iremos juntos al instituto mañana. – prácticamente gritó Stiles, mientras arrastraba a un muy sorprendido Scott por el camino de entrada y sin siquiera voltear a ver a Derek.

Pero justo antes de cerrar la puerta alcanzó a ver a Derek, incapaz de atravesar el círculo y con fervientes ganas de hacerlo, y algo en su interior se desgarró al notar su expresión aparentemente imperturbable, pero que fallaba en ocultar para Stiles el dolor apenas contenido en sus ojos verdes al ser objeto de su rechazo.

\- Mierda…- susurró, golpeando su frente contra la madera de la puerta por culpa de los sentimientos encontrados en su pecho, e intentando recomponerse de la imagen tan desamparada del Alpha.

\- ¿Stiles…? – le llamó dubitativamente Scott, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro de su amigo, aún temeroso de que éste no le hubiese perdonado del todo.

\- ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan jodidamente cabezas duras, eh? ¿Por qué, Scott? – preguntó Stiles, aún con la cara pegada a la puerta y el sonido del auto de Derek alejándose por el camino de asfalto.

\- Tú no eres precisamente una persona razonable en esos casos, Stiles. – le respondió Scott a su vez, sonriendo como siempre que hacían las paces después de una pelea fuerte, como un niño de cinco años que lleno de inocencia lo perdona todo.

Al escucharlo Stiles levanta el rostro y se le queda observando por un instante que parece demasiado largo solo para, al final, terminar claudicando porque tiene la razón de su lado.

\- Supongo que es imposible refutar eso. – mencionó en medio de un suspiro, encogiendo los hombros por culpa de un cansancio que no debería sentir a su edad y si a los 60, o 70 como mínimo, pero así es su vida ahora. – Vamos, puppy, la pizza no se pedirá sola. – recalca, metiéndose con él como siempre porque le ha perdonado por completo.

Porque Stiles puede molestarse con todo el mundo por meses enteros, pero siempre ha sido incapaz de estar molesto con Scott por más de dos minutos.

Estúpidos ojos de cachorro.

 

\- ¿Cómo es que pude atravesar el círculo de ceniza? – eso es lo primero que Scott le pregunta, mientras termina de engullir un trozo enorme de pizza, casi sin masticar, con la mirada fija en él.

Stiles tiene que reconocerle que eso es casi un don, si él lo intentara está seguro que terminaría en la sala de emergencias con un grave problema de asfixia. Pero también debe reconocer que su mejor amigo se tomó su tiempo en sacar el tema, Stiles lo esperaba desde el momento en que había colgado el teléfono tras pedir las pizzas, por lo que decide responderle sin mayores ceremonias. Scott se ha ganado ese derecho tras años de ininterrumpida amistad, a excepción de esa ocasión en que Batman y Superman se vieron involucrados; además es uno de aquellos momento solemnes que suelen tener, rodeados de pizza, golosinas y la T.V. con la imagen congelada de una matanza zombie que le aseguran que Scott guardara el secreto con su vida.

\- Te estaba tocando. – dice sin preámbulos, porque es así de simple y sencillo.

\- ¿En serio…sólo…eso? – pregunta Scott, entre fascinado y confundido. - ¿Sin hechizos, ni nada?

\- Solo eso, lo juro. – responde Stiles, con fingida solemnidad. – Solo así puedes atravesarlo sin ser una de las personas que elegí.

\- ¿Cómo lo lograste? Lydia aún no supera lo de ayer y ha prometido hacértelo pagar. – le dice Scott, informándole de la amenaza que Lydia dejó caer ese día en la cafetería. Una amenaza que Stiles negará le ha hecho replantearse sus planes.

\- Pura voluntad y fe. – responde con teatralidad, abriendo los brazos como si fuera un mago de feria, a lo que Scott solo puede mirarle con cierta incredulidad, como si sospechara que Stiles se está burlando de él. Lo que en parte es cierto. – Habló en serio, así funciona el _"Mountain Ash"_ ¿Deaton nunca te lo ha explicado? Y realmente no sabía sí funcionaría hasta que lo vi.

\- Eres increíble. – sentenció Scott, palmeando la espalda de Stiles con algo más de fuerza de la necesaria.

\- Ya, pero ustedes se resisten a aceptarlo, no dejan de tratarme como a un niño, o peor aún, un inútil. – repuso Stiles, recordando algo de su molestia al recobrarse de la efusividad de Scott.

\- Eso no es cierto, sólo nos preocupamos por ti. – dijo Scott, poniéndose serio. – Eres el más vulnerable de nosotros y…

\- Creo que ya te demostré que… - le intentó interrumpir Stiles, pero Scott no se lo permitió.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Que eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte a ti mismo! – le parafraseó Scott, dejando salir su enojo por la necedad de Stiles, por ser tan ciego a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces era quien veía más que todos ellos juntos. – Pero no me refiero solamente a eso, Stiles.

\- ¿Entonces a qué? – le espetó Stiles.

\- Me refiero a que si te hieren tú no te vas a curar como el resto de nosotros, o saldrás indemne como Lydia a la mordida de alguno de ellos, Stiles. Te juro que soy el primero en admitir que eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas, pero no esas y tenemos…tengo miedo de no estar cerca para evitar que algo te suceda y perder a mi mejor amigo. ¡No te considero un inútil, tengo miedo a perderte! – le aclaró Scott, dejando por primera vez en años que Stiles le viera llorar por algún motivo diferente a la ausencia y abandono de su padre.

Tenía que hacerle entender, de alguna forma, que todo eso de verdad era por su bien, que le consideraba una persona excepcionalmente fuerte, que por ello se había dejado manipular por Derek, por él, porque le quería como a su hermano y no sólo como a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Ahora lo entiendes? – preguntó Scott, cuando Stiles simplemente se quedó en silencio, observándole.

Estaba comenzando a creer que nada de lo que dijo había tenido el menor impacto en su mejor amigo cuando captó el brillo de una lagrima solitaria rodar por una de sus mejillas, al tiempo que se lanzaba hacia él y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Lo siento. – medio articuló Stiles, con la voz opacada por el hombro de Scott, donde se escondía por haber sido un completo estúpido con él, por no comprender lo que desde un inicio era completamente claro.

Solo que mientras se abrazaba a él y repetía muchos _"Lo siento"_ también se disculpaba por lo que haría al día siguiente. Contarle a Scott sus planes para la Luna Llena ya no era una opción, no después de aquello.

 

Engañar a Scott es algo que a Stiles siempre se le ha dado de maravilla, inclusive ahora que tiene esos poderes lobunos que prácticamente lo hacen un detector de mentiras con patas, Stiles consigue despistarlo el suficiente tiempo para tomarle el pelo y burlarse de él. Sólo que ahora la razón por la que le miente es completamente diferente y le hace sentir como la peor cosa existente en el planeta, lo que no ayuda a que su mentira sea lo suficientemente convincente al inicio, pero con un poco de esfuerzo consiguió que Scott se marchara al instituto sin él; dándole el tiempo suficiente para darle los toques finales a su plan para esa noche y ducharse con el menjurje de Acónito y otras hierbas que llevaba preparando desde hacía dos días.

Al llegar a la entrada del instituto se le hace inconcebiblemente ridícula la forma en que toma a la manada por sorpresa, Jackson ha saltado casi una milla en dirección ascendente cuando le ha puesto la mano en el hombro e Isaac simplemente no puede borrar el asombro de su rostro. Scott le mira como si intuyera que le oculta algo pero esta igualmente sorprendido como para preguntar.

Nadie ha detectado su aroma, ni siquiera cuando estaba a escasos centímetros de ellos. Lydia le mira sin fiarse del todo en la excusa que les ha dado, pero la ignora y simplemente se marcha con Scott a su clase de economía. A final de cuentas es la única persona con la que quiere estar en estos momentos.

Pero ni siquiera han cruzado la enorme entrada cuando el sonido de unas llantas quemándose sobre el pavimento llama la atención de todo el mundo. Stiles no quiere girarse, como todos los demás han hecho porque sabe perfectamente quien está a su espalda. Nunca ha necesitado sentidos súper-desarrollados para saberlo; Derek siempre ha tenido una forma de hacerle saber a su cuerpo que está cerca, una forma que desafía toda lógica existente en el mundo natural y sobrenatural.

Pero inevitablemente lo hace, gira su cuerpo, simplemente para encontrarse con lo que ya sabía, o creía saber. Derek está de pie a un palmo de subir el primer escalón y todo en su rostro grita preocupación, un miedo completamente irracional que lo ha hecho recorrer sabrá que distancia hasta llegar hasta ese punto en el que se encuentra ahora, donde su miedo rivaliza con la incredulidad que reflejan sus ojos verdes al estarle contemplando como si, realmente, le costara asimilar que esta frente a él.

Stiles se maldice porque debió intuirlo, más que eso debió prever la reacción de Derek ante la desaparición tan abrupta de su aroma, en lugar de eso sólo se preocupó por engañar a la manada, a los Alphas. Pero no se preparó para lidiar con la reacción de la única persona tan sintonizada con su cuerpo que cualquier alteración sería detectada al instante.

\- Estoy bien… - se obliga a decir, y repetir la mentira que le ha contado al resto se le hace más difícil ahora con los ojos de Derek fijos en él, buscando el más mínimo rastro en su cuerpo que le indique que está herido.

Derek se ve nervioso, sumamente intranquilo y Stiles lo comprende. La maldita inquietud de no saber si estará bien o yacerá muerto en algún lugar perdido en el bosque es algo que él entiende a la perfección porque lo vive cada día, cada vez que algo amenaza el pueblo. Derek es consciente de esa preocupación por primera vez porque siempre lo ha cuidado basándose en su olor, y ahora que no lo percibe en lo absoluto es como si le dejaran ciego. Impotente.

Cuando acaba su corta explicación Derek se ve más calmado, pero no por ello menos preocupado. Stiles se obliga a recordarse que está enfadado con él en lugar de correr hasta él y repetirle hasta el cansancio que se encuentra bien, que no pasa nada. Pero la verdad es que pasa de todo, nada está bien y él continúa enfadado por su intransigencia. Así que, sin un adiós de por medio, jala a Scott del brazo y se introduce en el edificio para tomar su primera clase del día.

Durante el resto del día la manada se cierne sobre él como un muro, siguiéndole a todos lados y no dejándole solo ni un instante. Comprende casi inmediatamente que es obra de Derek y su instinto sobreprotector de macho Alpha, le jode y le encanta al mismo tiempo. Pero lidiar con sus propias contradicciones en esos momentos no es lo mejor para mantenerse enfocado y por lo tanto lo deja de lado, arrinconando aquella sensación en la parte más lejana de su cerebro. En el mismo sitio donde las respuesta de su examen de Economía están aparcadas, destinadas al olvido.

\- No sé qué demonios estas tramando, Stiles, pero no lo hagas. – le dice Lydia, cuando el almuerzo está finalizando y los demás están demasiado ocupados en sus triviales problemas lobuno-adolescentes.

\- No sé de que hablas. – responde, optando por fingir ignorancia.

\- Lo sabes perfectamente, Stiles. – le rebate Lydia, sentándolo de nuevo en su silla de un leve empujón. -No puedes hacer nada contra ellos, son peligrosos y lo único que conseguirás es dejar a esta manada sin Alpha y sin Scott. Y aún más importante, sin ti.

\- ¿Ahora soy importante? – dice, con el sarcasmo tiñendo cada letra. – No creí que lo fuera para nadie. – añade, porque el auto-desprecio es un arma que siempre ha utilizado con soltura. Aunque hasta ahora sea que haya empezado a usarla como un medio para el chantaje.

\- ¡Stiles! – le regaña Lydia, haciendo un énfasis peligroso en su nombre.

\- No estoy planeando hacer nada, ahora si me permites estoy por llegar tarde a química. – añade, poniéndose de pie e ignorando a la pelirroja.

\- Sé que mientes, Stiles, te conozco perfectamente.

Lo irónico, pensó Stiles, es que hasta hace poco nunca había reparado en él por más de dos segundos.

Después del encuentro con Lydia las horas que restaban de escuela las pasó con Scott pegado a su espalda, como si fuera su sombra o algo por el estilo. Lo que lo hizo tolerable fue que su mejor amigo no mencionó en ningún momento la aparición de Derek ni la falta de aroma en su cuerpo, o la obvia mentira que se había inventado para cubrir aquello. Podía engañar a Scott algunas veces, cierto, pero su mejor amigo no era ningún estúpido.

Estaba pensando en cómo librarse de él para cuando la campana sonara pero ni siquiera fue necesario, su padre, en uno de esos momentos de inspiración paterna, le llamó pidiéndole que almorzara con él en la comisaría. Era un día flojo de actividad, pero con demasiado papeleo como para contemplar ir a comer a su casa. Por lo que Stiles se deshizo de toda la manada con una sola llamada de su padre. Pero estaba completamente seguro que uno de ellos lo seguiría para continuar con aquel régimen de vigilancia que Derek había impuesto, y reforzado tras lo de esa mañana.

Lo curioso del caso es que sería muy sencillo deshacerse de su escolta con la ausencia de su olor en el ambiente. Sin contar con el efecto de la luna llena cuando el ocaso se acercara.

 

Primero que nada no fue sencillo liberarse de Erika, la muy…astuta se le había pegado como una lapa en cuanto puso un pie fuera de la comisaría, alegando que ya que su olor no estaba disponible pasaría la tarde con él y mataría dos pájaros de un tiro, le vigilaría y no terminaría aburrida en algún rincón oscuro. Stiles sólo pudo quitársela de encima cuando, por azares de la suerte, consiguió que se distrajera con una tienda de ropa y la nueva colección primavera verano para chicas. Podía ser una criatura sobrenatural peligrosa, pero a final de cuentas seguía siendo una mujer.

Para cuando Erika se percató de su ausencia Stiles estaba ya saliendo de la veterinaria con la última pieza de su plan bajo el brazo. Lo cual era excelente, el atardecer ya se vislumbraba en el cielo y el tiempo había comenzado a correr en su contra.

Para su no sorpresa, Derek estaba al frente de su casa, junto con Scott, Boyd y Lydia, y por la expresión de Derek podía darse cuenta que Erika ya le había informado de su desaparición, por lo que Jackson e Isaac probablemente le estarían buscando por los alrededores. Era una lástima que su más reciente adquisición en la farmacia sobrenatural le hacía prácticamente invisible a todo hombre lobo, incluidos los Alphas que estaba planeando cazar esa noche. Sólo debía tener cuidado de no hacerse ninguna herida o todos sus esfuerzos por ser indetectable se irían al carajo.

Pero pensar en ello solo conseguía que se pusiera un poco más nervioso por la estupidez que estaba a punto de cometer, porque sí, sabía que era una estupidez, así que simplemente se limitó a enfocarse en el primer paso de su plan: Adentrarse a la zona del bosque donde los Alphas tienen su campamento, o mejor dicho, el bunker en que habían convertido aquella construcción abandonada de los guardabosques, y atraparles cuando menos se lo esperasen.

Stiles puede decir que esta muy orgulloso de su sigilo para estos tiempos, todo ese entrenamiento con Derek y el resto ha rendido sus frutos, porque ahora es capaz de avanzar varios metros dentro del bosque sin romper una ramita con sus pies o darse de bruces por una raíz que decidió aparecerse en su camino. No es tan silencioso como ellos pero al menos ahora pasa por un animalillo cualquiera y no como _una presa fácil que grita que la maten_ como cuando todo aquello de los hombres lobo inundó su vida. Es por ese mismo pseudo sigilo que ha adquirido que le es fácil llegar a las inmediaciones del recinto de los Alphas sin ser detectado. La infusión con la que había despistado a toda la manada al ocultar su olor seguía funcionando y hasta ese momento ninguno de los Alphas había salido a merodear, pero las cosas podían cambiar de un momento a otro.

Tenía muy presente que al ser luna llena aprovecharían para hacer estragos en el pueblo y provocar un nuevo enfrentamiento con la manada, pero él estaba decidido a que eso no sucediera. Esos lobos psicópatas no dejarían el bosque esa noche, ni siquiera pondrían un pie más allá de su casa del terror de ensueño. Sin perder más tiempo Stiles sacó de la maleta de lona que llevaba a la espalda una bolsa negra que contenía _Mountain Ash_ , repitiendo la misma táctica con la cual hacia unos pocos meses habían intentado encerrar a Jackson en esa vieja bodega. No le llevó mucho tiempo rodear la casa de guardabosques, para cuando el ultimo rayo de luz había desparecido por el horizonte el círculo estaba completo. Esos malditos no podrían escapar ni aunque sus vidas dependieran de ello.

Y Stiles tenía planeado que así fuera.

Con una sonrisa de suficiencia Stiles inicio la segunda parte del plan, y la más peligrosa: Hacerles perder el control. En un comienzo pensó en acabar con ellos de una buena vez, pero pese a todo ése era un límite que aún no quería cruzar, por lo que había optado por una simple escaramuza donde ellos mismos se hicieran daño y que el resto, una vez que reconocieran su genialidad, se hicieran cargo.

Pero como siempre sucede en este tipo de situaciones, nada sale como se esperaba. Y ese fue el caso de Stiles. No había terminado de cruzar el círculo de ceniza hacía el interior, y plantar su primera trampa, cuando una mano le tomó por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo levantó como si no pesara en lo más mínimo, sacudiéndolo bruscamente en el proceso como si se tratara de un simple muñeco.

\- Vaya, vaya, sabía que había escuchado algo extraño aquí afuera. – dijo Aiden, con una sonrisa perversa surcándole el rostro a escasos centímetros de la nariz de Stiles.

\- Podrías lavarte la boca de vez en cuando, tienes un aliento de perro…ah, disculpa, se me olvidaba que eres uno. – respondió Stiles, con todo el sarcasmo y mordacidad que pudo expresar en tan pocas palabras; dejando que su boca lo metiera en más problemas de los que ya tenía. Aunque funcionó de maravilla para encubrir el miedo que le embargo al verse descubierto.

Eso definitivamente no estaba en sus planes. Pero Aiden en lugar de rebatirle, o golpearle como era su costumbre, simplemente acentuó su sonrisa lo que, si cabía, asustó un poco más a Stiles.

\- Stiles, los halagos esta vez no van a llevarte a ningún lado. Al menos no ahora que has decidido ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para 1) Venir hacia nosotros 2) Hacerlo tú solo y 3) En plena luna llena. – mencionó Aiden, enumerando lo que decía con los dedos de su mano libre. – Pero dime, que le dijiste al estúpido de Derek para que te dejara salir a jugar esta noche o, no espera, no me lo digas…Te escapaste, ¿no es así? Dios, Stiles, casi puedo saborear la bilis que derramará Derek cuando se dé cuenta de lo que has hecho, y mejor aún, de donde te encuentras.

\- No necesito que me rescaten, estoy justo donde necesito estar. – le siseó Stiles, haciendo gala de un valor que no sabía podía sentir por encima del miedo.

\- ¿A sí? ¿Y qué planea hacer un simple humano como tú contra 5 Alphas en una luna llena? – inquirió una voz a sus espaldas. Stiles había escuchado esa misma voz ya muchas veces como para no reconocerla al instante, relacionándola directamente con muerte y un inmenso dolor físico. Deucalion.

\- ¿Quieres averiguarlo? – devolvió a su vez, sonriendo hacia el Alpha que ya se había colocado a su altura, observándolo con sus ojos irisándose en rojo por culpa de la luna.

El golpe que sobrevino no lo hubiese previsto ni con sentidos súper-desarrollados, en un momento estaba bajo el agarre de Aiden y al siguiente estaba rodando por el suelo del bosque sintiendo como si su mandíbula fuera a partirse en pedazos.

\- Y eso que ni siquiera te golpeé más allá de la fuerza normal de un humano promedio, no quiero ni imaginar que hubiese pasado contigo si te diera un golpe como se los propino a tu manada. – dijo condescendiente Deucalion, cruzándose de brazos al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa siniestra.

\- Si así ya esta retorciéndose como un gusano sobre el suelo, quizá ya estaría muerto con un golpe de esa magnitud. Los humanos son tan…inútiles. – escuchó decir a Kali, pero no supo identificar del todo sus palabras. Lo único que podía registrar era el dolor en su cara y la burla en las palabras de todos ellos.

\- Puede ser un inútil, pero lo necesitamos para atraer a Derek y deshacernos de su ridículo intento de manada. – a completo, el que Stiles supuso era Ethan.

Lo que le quedó confirmado cuando este le propinó una patada directo en el estómago, el muy cobarde.

\- Recuerda que lo necesitamos vivo…por ahora, después podrás jugar con él todo lo que quieras, Ethan. – añadió Kali, sonando más divertida de lo que debiera.

\- Pero si no lo quiero muerto, quiero disfrutar de todo lo que este lindo humano le ha proporcionado a Derek. – dijo Ethan, hincándose para estar más cerca de Stiles, inhalando su aroma de una forma que le provocó a Stiles temblar de los pies a la cabeza.

La sola insinuación que había hecho Ethan le bastaba para desear estar a miles de kilómetros de él, lo más lejos que pudiera estar de su tacto. Por primera vez estaba empezando a considerar seriamente que, quizá, lo que estaba haciendo no era una buena idea. No cuando la posibilidad de que alguien más que no fuera Derek le tocara se hacía más y más real con cada segundo que pasaba, y por la mirada de Ethan estaba seguro que el hombre lobo no dudaría en reclamarle por el medio que fuese.

\- Derek va a matarte si me pones siquiera un dedo encima. – amenazó, porque de ninguna manera permitirá que sus artimañas funcionaran, no iba a demostrarles miedo alguno.

\- Derek estará muerto antes de que acabe esta noche, niño. Así que será mejor que no te hagas muchas ilusiones. – dijo Ennis, justo a la derecha de Deucalion, el sitio del que casi nunca se apartaba mientras no estuvieran en una pelea.

\- Además, si lo conservamos vivo quizá podamos obligarlo a que nos diga cómo es que ha podido ocultar su olor también, no he percibido nada de él desde que lo encontraste, Aiden. – añadió Deucalion, provocando un nuevo escalofrió en Stiles, si el Alpha conseguía esa información de él no quería ni imaginar la de muertes que habría entre los hombres lobo al ser incapaces de detectar a esos monstruos.

\- Los que no deberían hacerse ilusiones deberían ser ustedes. – respondió a su vez, activando la única trampa que había podido colocar, y sobre la cual todos estaban ubicados. Solo esperaba tener el tiempo, y la fuerza, suficiente para atravesar el círculo de ceniza que los dejaría encerrados y a él a salvo.

Sin previo aviso una pequeña explosión se abrió paso de entre la tierra bajo sus cuerpos, liberando una nube de un rosa pálido que casi de manera inmediata se impregno en los Alphas, inundando sus pulmones con cada respiración, derribándolos debido a la sorpresa y el efecto inmediato de ese tipo específico de Acónito. Tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, Stiles se puso de pie y empezó a dirigirse hacia la improvisada frontera que había creado entre la base de los Alphas y el resto del bosque, pero no pudo llegar demasiado lejos. Una poderosa mano se cerró en torno a una de sus piernas haciéndolo caer, para luego arrastrarlo nuevamente hacía el interior del círculo invisible.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas, Stiles? – articuló la voz de Ethan, su rostro ya deformado por los rasgos lobunos que habían hecho su aparición apenas hubo aspirado el extraño polvo, efecto que se vio magnificado bajo la luz de la luna llena que ya surcaba el cielo nocturno en su camino al cénit. – Tú y yo no hemos terminado aún. – añadió, pero en su cuerpo ya empezaban a hacerse evidentes los demás efectos del acónito que Deaton le había proporcionado, y triturado, esa misma tarde.

\- Yo creo que sí. – siseó, pateando el rostro del lobo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Ethan clavara sus garras contra su pierna al imprimir más fuerza a su agarre. Si Stiles no gritó fue porque no quería llamar la atención del resto de los Alphas, que para ese entonces ya debían estar teniendo problemas serios para controlarse.

Tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato.

\- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ME HICISTE?! – escuchó gritar a Kali, a la que todo su cuerpo le temblaba sin control impidiéndole ponerse de pie. Limitándola a arrastrarse sobre la tierra, clavando sus garras sobre la superficie de ésta en un intento de llegar hasta él y, seguramente, despedazarlo.

A su lado Aiden no se encontraba en mejor forma, su cuerpo convulsionaba incluso más violentamente que el de Kali y de su boca comenzaba a emanar una espuma rosada que no esperaba siquiera ver. Por su parte Deucalion y Ennis parecían estar en perfectas condiciones, salvo porque se sostenían de un árbol cercano y sacudían la cabeza de cuando en cuando como si intentaran disipar sus mentes del embotamiento.

Stiles sabía que eso no dudaría mucho tiempo, Deaton se lo había dicho, no todos los hombres lobo reaccionaban igual a ese Acónito. Podía incapacitarlos como sucedía con Kali y Aiden, o descontrolarlos a tal punto que perdían todo raciocinio; lo que suponía estaba sucediendo con Ennis, Ethan y Deucalion. Lo que desde un principio esperaba sucediera, si perdían el control a tal grado de desconocerse se terminarían matando entre ellos mismos, sólo que nunca contempló la posibilidad de quedar en medio del fuego cruzado.

\- Pagaras por esto…maldito mocoso. – siseo Deucalion, encorvándose sobre sí mismo en una postura de ataque, sus ojos brillaban siniestros al igual que los de Ennis, y por si fuera poco Ethan había empezado a levantarse, arrastrándolo hacía donde esos otros dos se encontraban.

Eran lobos fuertes, eran Alphas después de todo, asesinos de otros Alphas y de manadas enteras, los había subestimado. De la misma forma en que, tontamente, había sobrevalorado sus propias capacidades. Pero no tenía tiempo para compadecerse a sí mismo y reconocer sus errores, tenía que escapar.

Y con esa única idea en mente se decidió a actuar. Ethan no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando el puño de Stiles se estampaba contra su nariz, esparciendo por todo su rostro otro tipo de polvo, que al instante le dejó paralizado y obligándolo a liberar su agarre sobre el adolescente. Como pudo Stiles se terminó de deshacer de él e inició una carrera hacía la línea de cenizas. Pero al igual que la última vez apenas y pudo dar unos cuantos pasos cuando se vio atrapado por uno de los Alphas, y esta vez en lugar de dar contra el suelo su cuerpo se vio estampado contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, con tal fuerza que le fue imposible contener el grito de dolor que el golpe le provocó.

\- Tenía muchas cosas planeadas para ti, niño, incluso no pensaba dejar que Ethan jugara contigo, pero después de esto voy a matarte yo mismo. A fin de cuentas si te mueres Derek igualmente vendrá hacía mi. – dijo Deucalion, arañando su mentón con sus filosas garras.

El ardor subsecuente le hizo consciente de que esa herida, aunada al resto que ya tenía y sangraban, habían dado por terminado el efecto de ocultamiento de la poción con la que se había duchado esa mañana, haciéndolo completamente detectable para todo el mundo. La manada no tardaría en llegar, Derek ya debía haber percibido el peligro, y su sangre derramada.

\- Ya vienen… - se atrevió a decir Stiles, sonriendo como si no le importara estar a un paso de que le cercenaran el cuello.

\- ¿Y de que va a servir? No pueden ayudarte… - dijo Deucalion, burlándose de Stiles. – ¿Creíste que no me había dado cuenta del círculo, de todas las molestias que te tomaste para ocultar tu olor para acercarte a nosotros? Vamos, Stiles, te he vigilado siempre, todo el tiempo. Conozco cada paso que has dado en estos últimos tres días, no he aniquilado manada tras manada siendo un estúpido que se deja engañar por un simple humano que se cree más listo que el resto. ¿Por qué crees que el _Acónito Arsorus_ no me ha hecho efecto todavía? Ni a mí ni a Ennis. – dijo Deucalion con siniestra satisfacción, Stiles solo podía contemplar su rostro, paralizado por el peso y la verdad en sus palabras. Había sido un completo idiota.

\- ¿Por…por qué yo? – preguntó Stiles, sintiendo físicamente como es que todas sus esperanzas, nacidas hacia unos cuantos segundos, se desmoronaban sobre él. Siendo consciente de que aunque Derek llegara hasta él no podría hacer nada, sólo mirar impotente como Deucalion le asesinaba.

\- Simple, Stiles. Nunca antes me había topado con un _vigilante_ con tanto potencial como tú, y por supuesto no tan joven. Muestra de ello es lo que has hecho esta noche, lo que mi manada podría hacer con alguien como tú, seriamos básicamente…imparables. No habría nadie que se nos opusiera.

\- Nunca te ayudaría, eres un asesino.

\- He encontrado que con la motivación adecuada puedo lograr lo que me plazca, Stiles. ¿O dejarías morir a tú padre por tu necedad a no ayudarnos, o a Derek, inclusive serías capaz de dejar morir a tu mejor amigo?

No, Stiles no lo permitiría, haría lo que fuera por ellos, y Deucalion lo sabía.

\- Están aquí. – sentenció la voz de Ennis, a quien Stiles había prácticamente olvidado hasta ese momento. - ¿Lo mataras o lo llevaremos con nosotros?

\- Lo llevaremos, por mucho que desee arrancarle la cabeza aún debe sacarnos de este maldito círculo.

\- ¿Y qué haremos con Ethan y los demás?

\- Dejarlos, no tenemos otra salida. Por el momento no serían más que estorbos, y a fin de cuentas aquí dentro están seguros.

\- Los cazadores los mataran. – dijo Stiles en un nuevo arranque de valor. La clase de valor que le propinaba el saber que ninguno de ellos saldría de aquel círculo. – Las balas pueden atravesar el círculo, y debes estar rematadamente loco si crees que voy a romperlo sólo para que puedas ir a matar a las personas que quiero. Aquí dentro no tienes nada con que obligarme a hacer tu voluntad.

\- ¿Ni siquiera por salvar tu propia vida? – amenazó reiteradamente Deucalion, dando por hecho que Stiles no se sacrificaría a sí mismo, demostrándole a Stiles que no le conocía también como él creía.

\- Nos vemos en el infierno. – masculló con una sonrisa.

Si el _Acónito Arsorus_ no había hecho ningún efecto en Deucalion las palabras de Stiles si lo hicieron. Al verse prácticamente acorralado, y derrotado, por un simple humano el Alpha dejó salir su frustración en un brutal rugido, disponiéndose a arrancar la garganta de Stiles de un solo movimiento. Estaba más que decidido a darle una muerte dolorosa y lenta como pago a la humillación a la que le había sometido. Volviendo sus propios planes en su contra.

Stiles cerró sus ojos en espera del golpe del Alpha, pero este jamás llegó, en su lugar escuchó un enorme alboroto, gruñidos, golpes y que algo chocaba contra Deucalion alejándolo de él. Cuando Stiles abrió sus ojos frente a él se encontraba Scott, haciendo de muro defensivo entre él y los Alphas restantes.

\- ¿Scott, cómo…? – preguntó, entre el alivio y la sorpresa.

\- Me dejaste entrar la última vez, ¿recuerdas? – respondió Scott, sin despegar la mirada de los dos Alphas.

Stiles de inmediato recordó lo sucedido el día anterior, lo había dejado entrar a su casa, haciendo que, sin querer, Scott fuera una de las pocas personas capacitadas para cruzar el círculo de _"Mountain Ash"._

\- Mátalo, Ennis. – ordenó Deucalion, mostrándose complacido por el giro de los acontecimientos, notando que ahora poseía las armas necesarias para obligar a Stiles a hacer su voluntad. Pero nunca se esperó lo que sucedió a continuación.

\- Yo no lo creo. – sentenció una voz tremendamente familiar a la espalda de Deucalion. Tanto él, como Stiles, abrieron enormes sus ojos por la sorpresa.

Lo último que hizo el Alpha fue contemplar como su pecho era atravesado por el puño de Derek, arrancando su corazón en el proceso. No sin antes escuchar el sonido de la manada al completo despedazando a Ennis.

 

\- ¡¿CUÁNDO, STILES, CUANDO VA A SER EL DÍA EN QUE DEJES DE HACER COSAS DE ESTE TIPO?! ¡¿CUÁNDO VAS A EMPEZAR A ESCUCHARME?! –gritó Derek, prácticamente fuera de sí una vez que estuvieron fuera de todo peligro y los restos de los Alphas ardían en el mismo sitio donde hacía unas cuantas horas Stiles quiso hacerse el héroe.

\- Si sigues gritando de esa forma me dejaras sordo y nunca empezare a hacerlo. – respondió Stiles, en un intento de aligerar el enojo de Derek, consiguiendo el efecto contrario.

\- ¡Esto no es una maldita broma, Stiles! – bramó Derek, dejando de dar vueltas por la habitación de su casa para tomar a Stiles por los hombros y sacudirlo, para ver si de esa forma se percataba de la seriedad del asunto que estaba tratando de explicarle. Del miedo que tuvo a no verle salir con vida de ese estúpido círculo.

\- ¡Ya lo sé, pero el gritarme no va a solucionar nada! – se defendió, luchando por soltarse del agarre de Derek. – Es más, si dejaran de empeñarse en creer que soy un cero a la izquierda en la manada nada de esto…

\- ¡NO ERES UN CERO A LA IZQUIERDA! – volvió a gritar. – ¡Eres el miembro más importante de esta manada, Stiles, sin ti todo esto se cae a pedazos! ¡Yo me caigo a pedazos! ¿Cuándo vas a entender eso? No te sobreprotejo porque crea que eres débil, te sobreprotejo porque si algo te pasa no voy a perdonármelo, Scott me odiaría y no podría culparlo porque me odiaría incluso más. Eres lo único que nos mantiene unidos. – dijo Derek, ya harto de la situación en sí misma, de la inseguridad de Stiles y sus ganas de probarse frente a todos cuando no tenía razón para ello.

Cansado porque Stiles siguiera sin ver lo importante y necesario que era para todos ellos.

\- ¿Sabes por qué Scott se unió a mi manada? – preguntó, con el cansancio marcándose evidentemente en su rostro.

\- No, no lo sé. – susurró apenas, incapaz de decir algo en voz alta porque todo lo que le había dicho Derek jamás se le llegó a pasar por la cabeza. Nunca se creyó tan…importante, no cuando solo era el humano del grupo sin ninguna habilidad destacable.

\- Por ti, accedió a unirse a mí porque eres mi pareja, porque no iba a dejarte solo. Sabes que antes de que estuviéramos juntos había intentado que se uniera a la manada por todos los medios y siempre me rechazó, y al día siguiente de que tú y yo empezamos lo que tenemos él aceptó, dejándome muy claro que en el momento que tú decidieras marcharte él lo haría contigo. La manada completa te respeta, y eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, te los has ganado a todos. – explicó, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. – Lo que hiciste fue peligroso, y estúpido. Nunca debiste planteártelo siquiera, de no haber sido por Deaton que rompió el círculo de ceniza después de que Scott entrara quizá los dos estarían muertos y yo con ustedes. – añadió, retomando el regaño que Stiles se había ganado a pulso.

\- No pensé que Deucalion me hubiese tenido tan vigilado. – se defendió Stiles. – De no haber sido por eso quizá…

\- El punto, Stiles, es que no pensaste. – le interrumpió Derek, a lo que Stiles abrió grande los ojos. No era la primera vez que le decía algo así, pero era la primera vez que lo sentía diferente, carente de ese humor oscuro que caracterizaba a Derek. Lo decía en serio, y estaba cargado de razón. – La meta de ese bastardo era tenerte, apropiarse de lo que eres para ganar más poder, pero si hubiese querido hacerse con la manada sólo le hubiese bastado ponerte una mano en el cuello y habría hecho lo que sea que me hubiese pedido. Nos hubiéramos entregado sin siquiera pelear. Así de importante eres. – recalcó Derek, haciendo tanto énfasis como podía en cada palabra para que le quedara claro y sin cabida a dudas.

\- Lo siento. – masculló Stiles, después de un largo silencio en el que sólo se limitó a ver el suelo de madera, incapaz de sostener la mirada de Derek porque sabía que se había equivocado. Porque siempre había una razón para lo que hacían. Quizá los métodos eran en su mayoría los equivocados, pero siempre había una razón de peso que los justificaba. Y esa no era la excepción.

\- Ya no importa, estas a salvo y…gracias a ti acabamos con ellos. – se obligó a reconocer Derek, porque Stiles solo había incapacitado a tres de los Alphas sin ayuda de nadie, y esa era una proeza que no podía dejar pasar. – Y que no se te suba a la cabeza, porque la próxima vez que siquiera intentes algo parecido yo mismo te encerrare en el sitio más apartado y solitario que encuentre.

Al ver la seriedad en el rostro de Derek, Stiles no dudó de que fuera a cumplir aquello y asintió en silencio.

\- Te extrañe… - dijo en voz baja, acercándose tentativamente hasta donde Derek se había movido.

¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no lo tocaba o le abrazaba? Demasiado para su gusto y bienestar mental.

\- No lo hagas de nuevo. – dijo Derek, atrayéndolo hasta su cuerpo en un enorme abrazo. Stiles supo de inmediato a que se refería, el mantenerse alejado de él también le estaba matando.

\- Esta bien, lo prometo, pero intenta ser menos sobreprotector conmigo. Puedo defenderme y ayudarlos sin ponerme necesariamente en peligro, mi trabajo es cuidar de ti también.

\- Stiles…

\- Nada de Stiles, si esto va a funcionar tenemos que confiar más el uno en el otro. Esta manada también es mía y la voy a proteger como mejor pueda, y será más fácil si mi estúpido novio deja de ponerme trabas en el camino.

\- ¡Hey!

\- Está bien, mi feroz novio. – dijo, rodando los ojos.

\- Suena mejor.

\- ¿Estamos de acuerdo? ¿Confiaras más en mí?

\- Siempre y cuando me escuches y hagas caso de lo que te diga.

\- Lo discutiremos llegado el momento, ahora… ¿Podemos recobrar estos días perdidos? – preguntó, agitando sus cejas de forma provocadora.

\- Pensé que jamás lo dirías. – respondió Derek, llevando a Stiles directo hacia la cama.

Habían sido unos tres días infinitamente largos.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> este fic tambien tiene art...luego lo subo...u.u


End file.
